


Are You Serious Edward?

by DittyWrites



Series: Scarecrow/Riddler Shenanigans [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games), DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Threats, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Tumblr Prompt: Scarecrow/Riddler + the colour 'green'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Serious Edward?

“Are you serious Edward?” Jonathan asked as he gaped at Edwards’ attempt at creating him a new suitable costume to frighten the masses. “Is this a joke?”

“And what exactly is wrong with it, might i ask?” Edward scowled at Jons’ unenthusiastic response. “You were the one who was complaining that you needed a new look.”

Jonathan felt a headache developing and he rubbed his temple with one hand to try and prevent it. “Edward. I am the Master of Fear, i have two doctorates in Psychology and Chemistry and i have killed more people than i care to remember. All you have literally done is taken my old costume and dyed it the most garish shade of green i have ever had the misfortune to lay my eyes on.”

“What is wrong with the colour green?” Edward spoke defensively as he twirled his cane in one hand and gestured to his own emerald green costume with the other. “I happen to think it has a certain charm to it.”

“Clearly. But unless my patient has a deathly fear of leprechauns or grass i don’t see this costume giving me that unsettling edge that i was originally looking for.”

“Now i could be wrong, as unlikely as that is, and if i am then i want you to tell me but i am detecting a lack of appreciation coming from you concerning my efforts. I happen to think you’ll look marvelous in it! We can match!” He winked.

“No one can accuse you of being unobservant Edward.” Jonathan drawled. “I am not explicitly saying that i hate it and that i am offended by the fact that you’re trying to force us into matching costumes but i want you to know that if i had any toxin on me at the moment it would be in your system by now.”

“That’s a bit harsh Jon.” Edward frowned as he backed off slightly. “I was only trying to help.”

“Like hell you were Edward. You better hope that the dye washes out easily or you had better find another place to live until my temper dies down to a reasonable level.”

Edward sighed as he retrieved his phone from his pocket, dialed a number and waited for an answer. “Hello Selina, it’s Edward. Listen can i move in for a few days? I may have been slightly rash with a certain project…”


End file.
